The Three Amigos Of Wizardship
by Hanky Yondermall
Summary: Three Americans in Hogwarts? Better beleive it. PLEASE write reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Amigos Of Wizardship  
Disclaimer:**

**MAGICAL WORLD AND MOST CHARACTERS ARE JK ROWELING'S, NOT MINE!**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a warm, August day in Wisconsin, of the United States of America.

"Dude, it's like, a bummer that we have to go to, like, school, man." George, who cared more about how to get his new skateboard trick down than global warming, said.

"_No! _If my calculations are correct, we'll be learning great stuff now! I think this'll be a great year, except for PHY ED, I _hate _PHY ED! They make you get hit by balls in very painful places." Don said. He was the smart one, always working out a math problem.

"Dude, its called dodge ball, so you have to dodge, not stand and scream as you do." George said.

"Guys, guys, break it up! Besides, there's a good part too. FOOTBALL! Now I can play football for Wilson Junior High! '8th grader, Ed Cooker throws deep… TOUCHDOWN! A perfect throw to win state.'" Ed sighed; he was always the leader, athlete, and best friend. He could always find a way to cheer someone up. "Ah, you know, as 8th graders, there are also hotter chicks."

"Yeah, your right." Don and George said semi-in unison.

Now, how did these three, completely different people end up together? That's simple; their parents were friends in high school, college, and on. So, they grew up together as "The Three Amigos!"

Since summer was almost over, Ed hosted a sleepover. They stayed up to 3:30 playing video games, but when they were having breakfast/lunch, something unusual happened.

"Hey George, will you pass the orange juice?" Ed asked. However, just then, a letter flew in through the open window, hitting him on the head.

"OW! What the-" Ed cried. Then, another letter flew into the room hitting George.

"Like, dude, this aint cool!" George said sadly. Then, Don got hit in the head by one too!

"Yeah this aint cool, and I can prove it scientifically!" Don said. The three of them opened up their letters, and they all said the same thing. "You have been selected to go Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Three Amigos Of Wizardship**

**Disclaimer**

**MAGICAL WORLD AND MOST CHARACTERS ARE JK ROWELING'S, NOT MINE!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Ed, George, and Don stood in the kitchen, staring at their three letters.

"George, do you know what Hogwarts is?" Ed asked.

"Not really… but it says Hogwarts _of witchcraft and wizardry_. So it must be-" Don started.

"A place _full _of like, people that chant things, and are superstitious." George said stupidly.

"No, I think this is _real _magic! You know, like 'abracadabra' and you turn into a frog." Ed said.

"NO! I _hate_ frogs! They're so, so, so bumpy!" George cried. "I can't attend, go on without me!"

"We all aren't going if one of us isn't going- wait a minute," Ed said. "I didn't know you know the word 'attend.'"

"I didn't either," George said surprised. "I guess life is _full_ of surprises."

Of course, all the boys asked their parents if they could go, and of course, they considered it a long time, but eventually agreed they could go. However, there was one problem. They had to fly over to London to get on the train. So, having paid a bunch of money to fly over the Atlantic Ocean a week before school started, they met Hagrid, a half giant, to help them out finding their supplies.

"Well, there be our three Americans, George, Don, and Ed." He said with a smile. "You'll be staying in "The Leaky Cauldron" on behalf of Hogwarts." Then, noticing the puzzled looks on their faces, he explained that it was an inn/bar.

On their way to Gringrotts, Ed asked Hagrid how good their American football team is.

"What the Hippogriff's tongue is American football?" Hagrid asked confused.

"It's a sport, _the _best sport. " Ed said proudly.

"Oh, a sport, is it now? Well, we play Quidditch, and I bet it's better than _football_. Hagrid said.

"There absolutely, positively, _cannot _be a better sport, unless you fly on brooms or something." Ed said laughing.

"Actually, they do. There's seven players a side; a keeper, three chasers, two beaters, and one seeker. I thought one of you would ask that so I brought…" The half-giant reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a book. "This." It was a pretty old, but mostly dusty. On the front, there were gold letters that formed "_The Game of Quidditch" _that were litterly glowing. And beneath the title, there was a moving picture of a wizard on a broom making a big catch of a flying, golden ball.

"Thanks Hagrid, I think I'll try out for the school team. Uh, how many other schools _are _there?" Ed asked, making Hagrid explain all about Hogwarts and how it has four houses.

"But, you three are the first Americans to be taught magic. However, most kids your age are in their second or third year." Hagrid finished.

"So everyone in our class would be one to two, or even three years younger than us?" Don asked, saw that Hagrid nodded and continue, "Well that's unfair! I'm the top of our class back in Wisconsin, and I could prove it-"

"_Scientifically!" _George and Ed said annoyed.

"Dude, could you, like, stop saying that? It gets so annoying, _man_." George scolded Don, making the rest of the group stare at him.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, having so much fun. All three of them got twenty Galleons, having no wizard money. Although they liked all the stores, Ed got caught upon the Quidditch shop.

"Wow, those brooms look awesome!" He said, then was disappointed after looking at the price.

"It's okay Ed; I'll make you one later in the school year." Don said, trying to cheer Ed up, then looked at Hagrid. "It's possible, right?"

"Well, boom making is a hard, but fun hobby, that it is. But, I _think_ you might be able to make a broom that could fly somewhat fast, and I think it could be a great hobby for you. And Ed and George can try 'em out, that they can." Hagrid said, putting a smile on Ed's face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
